Graceful
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Jade has a ballet concert and she is really nervous about it, mainly because she is expecting her parents to come and watch. When Jade gets upset over some news Beck is there to support her. Bade One-Shot.


_**Jade's POV**_

I land softly from my leap to the spring based floor, finally I've got the routine right. Took me long enough to get it right, tonight I have a ballet concert and I am praying I get it right my parents said they're coming along with my step-mom who I'm not that bothered about coming but dad said no Sarah no coming. It may not seem it but I do want my dad to be on my side with the whole 'I can make it' thing as for my mum she actually can be supportive when it suits her, the door open.

"Hey" Becks voice sent a shiver down my spine, I turn to him.

"Hey"

sliding his finger on music deck as he walked towards me with a smile on his face

"So how's it going?" Placing his hands gently on my waist

"Fine I guess, can't wait to get out of this leotard though" he chuckles as he looks down at it "Its cute now normally ballet dancers leotards are pink but in your case it's black, something never change" planting a firm gorgeous kiss on my lips, I place my hands on his cheeks pulling his face even closer to mine my tongue fought with his until I had to pull back.

"Beck I'm sorry but I gotta keep practising, the show is tonight and I have to get this right" "You know babe, I've never seen you so stressed over a dance routine before" I ran fingers through my hair sighing before dropping my hand back to the side of my body "Yeah well I've never had my dad come to a dance thing before, only one play I written" why am I so nervous? My dad never makes me nervous before only makes me want everything to be right...does that count as nervous? I rest my head on his shoulder a second before lightly pushing him back so I have space to practice, as I start the routine again I see Beck smiling in the corner of my eye "What?" He crosses his arms under his chest and lightly shook his head "Nothing nothing it's great, but remind me why I can't come again?"

Not this again, I stopped my routine and looked at him "Cause you and my dad literally cannot he in the same room together, we've tried that but you two hate each other so no babe not this one" I knew he understood but he was stubborn about it. After another two hours in the school dance room I had three hours to get properly ready for the show, wasting no time I jump in my car and drive my way home gripping the wheel tightly trying to remember the steps in my head, Jesus I'm so nervous it's friking embarrassing. Eventually I get home and open my front door "I'm home" I call to anyone who would answer, putting my keys on the side table

"Hey, Jade" my little brother Will says at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Will" I mumble walking into the kitchen seeing my parents "Hey guys" I stand in front of the counter to them, turning to me they have no smile which is also no surprise

"Hi Jade how are you? Oh I'm great thanks for asking" I snarlingly mock them both but also joking "We're not coming tonight Jade" my dad sharply confesses, I take my head up from resting on my hand. I knew it was too good to be true "What the hell do you mean you're not coming? Why not?!"

"Me, your mother and Sarah had a change of thoughts" I never though I'd get upset over my parents not coming "You guys really must hate me" before they comment I run out, why does my mum go along with everything my dad wants?! They're divorced so why does she still act like they are a solid bonded couple ugh!

I drive to my other home as soon as "Hey? Babe what are you doing here?" Beck stood up concerned from sitting on the couch

"They're not coming! My parents and that stupid step-mom aren't coming" Beck sighed opening his arms for me to take comfort in, instantly I do so and walk into his arms as he tightly wraps them around my body "I'm sorry Jade, but...now can I come?" I silently smile at the opportunity for him to come, I have to admit I'd rather Beck be there than my parents of course I'm still upset but having Beck in the audience would be amazing I look up to hi, and smile.

"I'd really like that"

"You would?" I nod and kiss his lips lightly. As I am about to leave to head back to school for getting ready for the show I saw Beck keep on making phone calls

"Beck...what are you doing?" He jumps a little and turns to me "Nothing, I'll see you at the show okay hon?" I curiously slide my teeth over my bottom lip and nodded

"Alright, well...I love you" he smiles to me "I love you too" with them words I leave him. I see more and more people fill the black box theatre, then I see him. In his red thin jumper and his dark cream blazer, jeans and leather military boots but not big bulked ones the ones he normally wear, of course he looked handsome he always does, I then see Andre, Robbie, Cat and even Vega all follow him in...that's who he was on the phone too. He wanted the whole gang to see performance.  
_**-Becks POV-**_  
I take a seat next to Andre and Cat as Robbie and Tori sat on the other side next to Andre "I can't wait to see Jade!" Cat exclaims like a happy child, I smile to her "Me either Cat, me either" I'm proud of Jade, everyone sees her as a girl who will only do scary roles or mean roles etc. but she can do anything...even ballet. The lights went down and the music was starting, she was about to come on. A single spotlight shone onto the stage, she came into it...looking beautiful. Stunning. Every move she did, she did gracefully and on time she was doing amazing "Wow man she's amazing" Andre whispered to me, both of us still staring at her.

"Yeah...she sure is" as she looks out to the audience she sees me and adds a cheeky wink and instantly I smile. Leap after leap, spinning and lifts from her partner she looked like an angel.  
The show had finished, as Jade bowed I stood up and clapped loudly "Thats my girl!" Proudly I chanted to her, Jade smiled kindly to me and the rest of the gang as they also stood up.  
Me and the guys snuck round back to see her "Psst" I whispered getting her attention "Hey!" Jade grinned to me, I ran up to her and hugged her tightly lifting her up as a spun her around kissing her cheek making her giggle, I propped her down and smacked my lips on hers "You were amazing" I whispered to her, again she smiled "Thank you" she whispered back before letting go of me and got congratulated by the gang all of them saying how proud they were of her. But no-one was more proud of Jade than me, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "Your parents missed out big time" lightly I kissed her neck and lent my head against hers.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Bade one shot. Leave your thoughts and reviews below to let me know what you think of this story it helps me out :) **


End file.
